The xenomorph who would be king
by Dr.Archangel
Summary: Meet the first of it's kind born in our hands, the first Alien King.
1. Chapter 1

The Weyland Yutani corporation has grown not just from a company, but to an empire. An empire forged under the intelligence of the immortal Carl Bishop Weyland. As the empire grows, the thirst for knowledge could never be quenched. It never stop's learning, sooner or later the Weyland empire will bury itself in knowledge, and rise to take all.

On the planet Atlas, a secret Weyland Yutani facility houses countless xenomorphs. All for the studies of the most deadly trap there is, curiosity. In the years soon to come the empire will burn, and it's residents shall not be given mercy. This independent, human break off will not be taken by the United States Colonial Marines, but by their own work.

_Planet Atlas,_

_Xenomorph harvesting facility,_

_1400 hours in space time._

"Intern 334's log 18, it's been 1400 hours on site, and the latest three test subjects have not sprouted yet. But personally why do we have to sacrifice our own people to just do this, I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who thinks this, but we have our orders, and rumors say that the people who revolt against these experiments are the ones who are being studied on. Creeps me out just thinking about- wait, wait, wait, wait. The bodies are shaking the eggs must be hatching inside them. I'm logging off now."

When the xenomorphs hatched out of the bodies I set them trapped with the containers at the specified hatching areas on their stomachs. I went to get my partner who's taking his turn sleeping while on watch.

"Hey Al, wake up! Wake up!" I shook

"What the hell what's going on, I was having a good dream."

"the xenomorphs are hatching, we gotta get them."

"Oh… ok, on my way"

I thought I'd start before Al get's here I could use an early start. Subject 1 and 2 were intact and healthy, but as I come to subject three, it shows empty. The chest has been burst, but it couldn't get out from around the container it's impossible. It must be hiding inside the body. I took a quick scan of the corpse to see inside where it was hiding, but there was nothing to be found. My legs started to shake, and my heart starts to beat as fast as a horses'. All of a sudden I heard munching on what sounds like leather. I went to check out the noise, and it's coming from subject three's chair. I looked under his seat to find what looked like a hole from the chairs backside. Yet I still found no other tracks of the missing xenomorph. After searching every nook, and corner of the testing room I felt a sharp pain from my back, and a real exceeding burn. Both of my hands were starting to turn into a burning numb, and finally I just couldn't feel them anymore. I ran quickly to the door to sick bay, but my partner Al closed the door on me for some reason.

"What the fuck Al let me out."

"No way you've been infected by the xenomorph on your back, your already dead."

"What!?"

"There's a xenomorph hatchling biting your back. I'm sorry, but I must follow protocol. I'm turning on the nitrogen oxide gas… Goodbye friend."

"Wait no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I gurgled in death

(Third person Narrating)

"No stop!-" the head scientist said "I like this one, prep it for Weylands special project."

"Yessir." Al said


	2. Chapter 2

**Talk about way overdue, huh? Let's mix things up shall we. From now on we will be reading from the point of view from our main Xenomorph.**

** Hey I gotta ask, what's your opinion on the movie "_Prometheus_"? In my opinion, I was more angry than startled. I'm an Alien traditionalist, and something about it didn't... it just didn't have that same spark as "Alien" and "Aliens". We either give it back to James Cameron or just leave it alone, unless someone has the next 5 years to work on it. I'm sure alot of you enjoyed the movie, but... they could have used more Alien. I'm just one person with one opinion, don't hate me.**

******We'll be looking at a couple of perks only the king can bare in this chapter. One perk should be familiar for those who have played or still play Aliens Vs. Predator, and Aliens: Colonial Marines (Just to get this outta the way, p****lease don't bring up Colonial Marines! It may have had a good story, but I won't shut up on complaints),** but one perk is something I always imagined.

**************The first part of the story maybe familiar to the ones who have played AVP.**

**I'm getting off track, please enjoy what i have here for you all.**

* * *

I wake up, in restraints by the humans. No matter how much I wail for my mother, she can't hear me. None of my older sisters can hear me, just the humans who are here with me. I fight my way out of these restraints until my body is too tired to move anymore.

"Hello subject 3. Do you remember me? I saved your life from the nitrogen gas when you were born." Weyland says in a soft tone. Crouching his knees with his arms in support as if I were his baby child. Oh the agony I'd give him if I weren't in these restraints. I'd reach for his throat, and stab his face with my tail, but all I could do is hiss at him inside my muzzle. At this point I'm completely powerless.

"Alright let's see if I'm right about you. We'll start with simple hand directions. Follow my hand 3."

Being a disgraceful serpent, I follow his finger going up, down, and everywhere it went. Just to shut him up.

"Obedient, good job 3. Now you," He turns his upper body to point at the scientist behind him "mark this one up with the rest of her sisters." Weyland redirects his finger to me

"Ugh actually Weyland sir." The scientist interjects with confusion.

"What is it son?" Weyland sounding impatient.

"We've analyzed this xenomorph, and concluded that this one is not a she… It's a 'he'."

"Really?!" Weyland looks back at me in astonishment.

He then walks right up to me, and tells me what's on his mind.

"So subject 3, you're the first male Xenomorph I've ever seen. The first Xenomorph I think this empire has ever seen. You my friend are a rare gem."

He then puts his hand on my head, and pats me as if I'm some sort of pet.

"Alright 3, let's see how you react to the world. Send in the first test subject."

I could hear them bringing in my first test (Or in my case, first victim.) so they can see what I'm going to do to him. As he was approaching my room I climbed up to the ceiling, on top of the door so I could get a drop on him. It was out in the open underneath the light, and before he could turn around to see me I lunged at him. I braced his arms, and legs. I'm so angry right now, and I don't want to make this quick. I really want to make this human suffer, and bleed. I drooled over his neck, and it started sizzling. My drool eats his flesh till it reaches the thick metal floor. His neck it's out so hard he can't scream. I really enjoy what I'm watching, so I pull up my tail, and slowly cut through his belly. His sloppy little innards creep out from his cuts. I look up to his face to see that he's already dead. I feel so angry, I wanted him to feel everything I had for him before he could die. Without me finishing up my session, I just pull out my tongue and just stab his face to make sure he's really dead. I still feel enraged, and so I claw out the rest of his body while roaring out my emotions. His blood that lands on my skin dissolves instantly.

I cannot fathom how deep my rage is. I could just lunge for this big window, and try and break it. Which I attempt, and then I bounce off back to the floor. The window didn't budge. Weyland just chuckles at me "My, my, my Three. You seem to be throwing a tantrum. Now how can we fix that?" Weyland acts like I'm a little boy not getting my wishes. Yet I kind of am. I will not stop until I break down that window. My anger is just unbearable right now. I just roar, roar it all out, and that's not the only thing that comes out. My tongue spits out a blob of acid to the window. I myself look impressed, quick as a flash I spring towards the window, and break what's left. Two of the scientists in front of me look scared, but I won't give them time to suffer. I killed one by stabbing him with my tail, and the other one will probably have the painless one when comparing to the one on my tail. I grabbed his head, as much as I wanted to stick my tongue in his skull, I thought of a better way, but it may be messier. I stuck out my tongue, and I spat out more of the acid from my tongue. He wailed in unwilling agony of the impending pain. Slowly from the top of his head, the acid I planted on him dissolves his entire head. I wipe the corpse hanging on my tail, and I make a break for Weyland. I'm not going to have another chance at getting him. He's sprinting for the elevator, then these odd looking beings pop out from the opened elevator. They look like humans, but they don't talk like humans.

"Subject 3. Terminate." They both say to me. He makes his way to the elevator before it closes. He got away, and I was not just mad, but obsessed. I will kill that man if it takes my life. These two weird humans were in my way. Same as before, one with the tail and one by my hands. The first was able to dodge my tail, and restrain it, but when he whips me from my tail, it starts to break off in half. This _"thing"_ of a human just broke off my second tail from the main one. With fast thinking, I use my newly acquired tail, and stab the person holding my first tail, and I land a hit with a stab in his back _"No, no, not possible, need maintenance, maintenance." _Now these are definitely not normal humans, if he's still talking, and like that. The other one didn't look scared at all, weird. So I lunge at the other with the first one still on one of my tails, and I just corner his limbs and just slash at his face, and chest. Just like my first victim. They're both dead, and yet they're still moving, and their blood, it smells like metal and prosthetic's. Whatever these things were they're not human at all, especially when their blood is white. White blood, crazy bastards. With the coast clear, I feel this strange ring in my head. It screeches at me, and I understand the dialect plainly "My son. My sweet little boy." The sound of my mother fills my head, and I can barely stand "Mother?" I Shriek in my head.

"My little son, our entire future rests on your shoulders. You will bring our family retribution, you will give our people order. This empire of humans will bleed in your claws, and they will fall. One world to the next, your reign will bring our people prosperity. My son. You. Will. Be. King!"

Suddenly i pass out.

* * *

******Please review.**

**It's not much but it's a start from a long period of time. I hope the perspective of our Xenomorph King make sense, and I hope I caught it right.**

**You know i'm going to try something new here. These below are my recommended authors. Check em'out**

**Purpleninjacat 278**

**Lavendar fox**

**sw4g m4n**

**Agentmaryland 93**


End file.
